tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Renee Meyer
Renee Meyer is a contestant on TV Stars Road Trip. She is most notable for being in the minority alliance of Fans at the beginning of the game and later orchestrating the blindside against Kid Detective, flipping the game against the Favorites. She also is notable for succeeding in the Sibling Rivalry twist by making the final two with her sister, Michelle Meyer. In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Renee was introduced to the Superstar returnees and mocked them, questioning how they were even voted into the game. Renee was tasked with keeping her relationship to Michelle a secret, as they were both sisters, and would win an extra prize if they made the final two together. Renee did not care for this, and in fact made very rude remarks about how annoying Michelle was. Renee won the first VIP Competition of the season, resulting in her safety for the week and ignorance to the first vote of the season. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Renee select Baylor and Michelle to sit out of the Pit Stop Competition. Renee later won said competition with Emerald and Amanda in the Green RV. She remained mostly quiet this week, but formed an alliance between the Fans to eliminate some of the Favorites. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Renee once again won safety in the Pit Stop Competition in the Green RV with Marina and Amanda, securing safety for several Fans. When it came time for Michelle to go home, Renee only laughed at her sister for being a mess. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Renee win safety in the Pit Stop Competition for the third week in a row, her fourth week overall in absolute safety. She and Justin congratulated each other on their victory. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Renee became curious as to why there was no Pit Stop Competition this week. She received an explanation after Michelle returned to the competition, and she became excited to see that she was back. Michelle, Renee, Amanda, and Marina teamed up to the final four to eliminate the Favorites one by one until none remained. After a voting struggle, Renee survived a blindside against Kid Detective. In the surprise double-boot episode, I Need to Take Risks, Renee laughed at Baylor as she tanked her own game by pressing the TV Stars Pause Button and effectively eliminating herself. Later on in the week, Renee participated in the Amanda blindside because they were all afraid of her RSVP. In the finale of the season, I'm a Student of the Game, Renee coasted by as Ashlee was eliminated. At the final four, Renee was also entirely safe, as Marina was the obvious choice to be voted out, since the sisters wanted to go to the end together. At the final three, Renee almost won the challenge, but lost to Michelle. She was brought to the end by her as Justin was voted out in her place. Renee lost the game with two jury votes from both Justin and Ashlee. *The only players eligible for VIP status in Week 5 were Michelle and Cupcakke because of the TV Stars Revival Competition.